Hidden in Plain Sight
by BillieJean92
Summary: Mika disappears without a trace after taking a day off from work. Does it have to do with the remaining clans or is it something else? Not yet rated M but will eventually get to it. Eventually MikaxRaizo Disclaimer: Nope don't own it! ;
1. Chapter 1

Mika sighed. Another long day at the office. She refused to look at the clock, knowing she would be disappointed. After the whole Ozunu fiasco, working in an office seemed trivial. There were still clans out there but now that people actually took them seriously they had other people investigating them. Apparently she wasn't big enough even though she helped expose and put down a whole clan. Her mind wandered restlessly as she shuffled and reshuffled the contents of her desk. '_Fuck this' _she thought '_I have to get out of this place!' _She got up from her desk and walked over to Maslow's office.

The door was slightly ajar but she knocked anyway. Maslow looked up from his computer screen with a concerned look. "Yes, Mika?" "Um, I'm uh going to go on break. Do you want me to bring you something back?" Mika asked hoping he wouldn't question her. Maslow sighed. "Is something the matter?" _Damn. _"No, nothing is the matter. I mean, I just need some fresh air." Maslow looked at her like she was sick and needed help. She hated that but she couldn't really blame him after how aloof she's been acting lately. "I'll tell you what Mika, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I'll cover you. I can see you have a lot on your mind." Ordinarily she would argue but she was mentally exhausted. She was happy for an excuse to escape. "Thanks Maslow. I appreciate it." She said wearily. Maslow nodded curtly. "Get some rest, Mika."

Mika opened the door to her apartment and quickly flipped on the light switch. The dark made her jumpy. A couple of months ago she wouldn't have been startled by the dark. _Hell a couple of months ago I actually enjoyed my job. _She settled her purse on the counter and picked up her mail off the floor. She found herself wondering about Raizo, something she seemed to do a lot lately. She absentmindedly stroked the scar over her left breast and thought about the last time she saw him.

_ Mika woke up in the hospital parched and slightly disoriented. The stiff, scratchy, linen sheets not doing much for the cold stark room. Her chest throbbed painfully and she remembered why she was here. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Her heart began beating quicker making the EKG beep wildly. "Who's there?" she tried to yell but only a strangled rough sounding voice only a few decibels above a whisper. "Shhh, It's fine. It's me." It was Raizo. He sauntered over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Raizo, thank God. How long have you been here?" He brushed a few stray hairs from her now sweaty forehead before he spoke. "Awhile. I came to check on you." He moved his hand from her forehead to the side of her neck cradling it. "How are you feeling?" "Great, a little woozy from the medicine and my throat is dry but I suppose it could always be worse." Raizo nodded and grabbed a cup from the nightstand. "Drink this." She did as she was told. Raizo watched as she drank greedily from the cup before grabbing it from her hand. "Get some rest." She started to argue but her body was already betraying her as she fell in a deep slumber. When she awoke the next morning he was gone._

Mika took a walk. She had been out of the hospital for a month and a half now. She had tried looking for Raizo but she had given up. That man wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be. Even by a so-called "glorified librarian". Ever since that night she had met him, it had been difficult trying to settle back into a normal life. She was considering taking off a week. Maybe a vacation will help smooth things out a little. She needed time to put her life back in order. She stopped. Something didn't feel right. She had an eerie feeling that someone was following her. She looked around trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. If someone was following her maybe its best to let them think she didn't notice. She didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary. A woman with her children. A happy couple. A bum on the street. Even with the streetlights It was too dark to see clear faces across the street. She stuck her hand in her coat pocket and placed it on the cool metal of the gun she had kept for safe measure and she picked up her pace. She hated guns but that's the only way she felt safe nowadays. _Why did she decide to take a walk alone at night anyway?_

Across the street a mysterious man watched her carefully and noticed her change in pace. He made a phone call, "She's the one."

Mika knew someone was following her but she just didn't know who. She decided to take a detour. She wasn't going to lead anyone to her home. She was now half walking and half running without any clear since of direction. Her head was swimming. Where could she go? She rounded a corner. Suddenly her apprehension over took it her. She pulled out her gun and looked wildly around. Suddenly her whole world went black.

* * *

"Ugh, my head" Mika groaned. She closed her eyes trying to steady her head and clear her blurred vision. "Ms. Coretti. I see you are awake." Mika looked up to see a tall thin man in a suit. When her eyes finally did steady she saw the man was around 40ish with greying hair and glasses. She struggled to stand up but quickly found out that she was bound to a chair bolted to the floor. "Sorry about that." He said with a smirk. Mika glared at him. She looked around. She was in a small, cold white cell that resembled a hospital except there was no hospital equipment. There was two chairs and a cold metal table. _Where am I a mental institution?_

The tall man sat down across from her. Mika was afraid but she was furious as well. Right now she was more furious than afraid. '_Maybe hanging around with ninjas will do that to a person' _she thought. "Ms. Coretti I have a few questions to ask you. Would you like a glass of water?" Mika glared making her anger apparent. "I doubt you brought me all the way down here to ask me for a glass of water." The man shifted. "Erm. Right then. To the point. How did you find out about the assassins?" "Ninjas dot com" she answered sarcastically. The man looked irritated. "How did you find out about these assassins? He repeated. "They have remained hidden for years and then you, a random secretary with a badge, finds out about them and helps bring down a whole clan. This is no coincidence. Someone had to have tipped you off." Mika sat silently. He was right of course but it was none of his business. She didn't disclose her sources. Mika also figured that since she had information that this man wanted he wouldn't kill her. The man looked at her and leaned closer. "Where's Raizo." _How did he know about Raizo? _"Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen him since the Ozunu were disbanded_." _She wouldn't mention the hospital visit. Also none of his business. "What do you know about the remaining 8 clans?" Mika sighed before answering. "If you know so much about me then you would also know I was taken off of those cases. They assigned other people. More capable people." She said the last part bitterly. "What do you care? And why do yo have me chained up here?" The man looked her over. "I'll have the guards bring you some food." He stood up and gave her another once over before turning and leaving. Mika was now left alone to gather her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Maslow noticed Mika wasn't in her office. _That's strange she's normally here early._ Maslow asked the new temp secretary if he had seen her. "She hasn't clock in. She didn't call in sick either" Maslow thought that was strange. Mika had near perfect attendance only missing a week when she had the flu last year and the 3 weeks she spent in the hospital after she was stabbed in the chest a few months ago. She did seem odd yesterday. A little distracted but that was probably stress. Maslow called the house. **'**_**Hey, It's Mika. I'm not here right now but if you leave your name and number after the beep then I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Beep!'**_He tried calling her cell phone. No answer. Something was wrong.

Raizo looked up wearily at Mika's apartment. He thought it was time to pay her a visit. She was at work, he knew, but he could wait. Mika was the closest he's ever gotten to anyone since Kiriko. He thought back to that night at the hospital. She was happy to see him. Not too many people are happy to see him. Not too many people care about him. _She cared. She was happy to see him. _He didn't let too many people in but Mika was special. Her heart was special. She genuinely cared for him and in a span of a few days he felt more connected to her than he had felt in a long, long time. Yes. Mika was definitely special. He decided to wait for her inside. When he got to her apartment he noticed the place was completely ransacked. Papers everywhere. All of the drawers were pulled out. Someone was looking for something.

Maslow was now in full panic mode. He called Mika four hours ago and she didn't return his calls. This was very unlike her. He was about to call again when the secretary came in announcing a visitor. "Send him in." Maslow put his head in his hands defeated. A soft knock at the door told him the visitor was there. "Raizo?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first fanfic and frankly I was kinda scared. I would've started posting a long time ago but I'd have nightmares of flamers hehe. Anyways...remember Zabranski the guy who was snooping around Maslow's office and questioning Mika. I always thought he was up to no good and knew more than he let on. Oh and thanks for the support Panda-girl19! Everyone else who reads...Reviews will make me feel better!

Mika looked at the guard. "Can't a girl get some privacy around here?" The guard stood still pretending as if he hadn't heard her. If he wasn't blinking Mika could swear he was a statue. He just stood there watching her. _How do I even get into these messes? _The door swung open. The man with the glasses was back with another person. Mika recognized the other guy immediately. "Zabranski!" she yelled, a mixture of confusion and shock making her voice sound shrill. Sure enough her superior-ex superior as soon as she gets out of this mess-turned to face her. "Coretti" Zabranski addressed her casually as if they were out to dinner or something. _Is he working with these people? _"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" asked Mika. Zabranski took out a cigar and put it in his mouth unlit. "It's simple really." He pulled out a lighter. "Mind if I smoke" Mika didn't say anything. He continued. "Powerful people pay big money to kill other powerful people. Survival of the fittest. Kill or get killed. These people trust that what they are doing are kept under wraps. The clans they pay also want secrecy so they can continue offering their services." He paused and lit his cigar. He took a long drag before talking once again. "This is where I, we, come in. We put those powerful people in contact with the clans in exchange for getting rid of their 'problems' in complete secrecy and we help the clans stay in business. So you see, Mika, we're like the middleman. A retailer of sorts." Suddenly realization dawned on Mika. "Eropol's working with assassins." _Shit! Why didn't I see this before. "_Just the one's smart enough to know a good business deal when they see it. You're a bright girl, I can see that. So you know why people knowing about the clans is a bad idea. It throws off the whole balance of things." Mika watched angrily as he took another drag of his cigar. "You are sick!" she stated through clenched teeth. "No Mika, I am a great businessman." Mika felt a chill go up her spine. Once they get the information they needed what are they going to do to her? Why were they keeping her alive?

Raizo walked in wearing sunglasses and sporting shorter hair. He looked different but it was undoubtedly him. Raizo looked at the older man in front of him. "Where's Mika?" Maslow was shocked that Raizo actually came to the office but that subsided once he realized Mika may actually be missing. "I was afraid of this. I tried calling she's not answering her phone. I haven't seen her since yesterday" Raizo seemed to be looking through his words. He didn't care much for what he had to say unless he could give him a location. _Mika was in danger._ The only person who truly cared about him was gone. _Or dead. _He wouldn't allow himself to think of the alternative. Mika had to be alive. Maslow mumbled something about alerting the authorities and Raizo took that as his cue to leave. He was going to find Mika.

Mika was left alone. Finally. The next guard wouldn't come for 30 minutes. She was getting used to the schedule. Breakfast, questioning, lunch, dinner, sleep. They never got much information out of her but they still kept her around. They knew something she didn't know and she didn't plan on staying to find out what it was. She started fidgeting with her handcuffs. She had to find a way out of here. _Come on Mika! THINK! _She heard footsteps and stopped what she was doing. In came a female in a white lab coat followed by a guard. The female stepped over to her and undid her straps. "Mr. Zabranski wants to see you." She put her hand under Mika's arm and led her through the door. Mika's handcuffs were still on but she began to formulate an escape plan. She only hoped it worked.

Maslow couldn't believe it. He told his supervisor, Mr. Braun, about Mika's disappearance and he told him she called in sick. "That's impossible sir. She hasn't answered any of my phone calls and I have a source that tells me she hasn't been in her apartment since last night!" "Mr. Maslow. I'm warning you. Keep your nose out of this!" Maslow slammed the door behind him heading back to his office to grab his coat. "Maslow I smell a rat." It was Raizo. He was standing near his window, arms folded. Maslow nodded. He closed the door. Ordinarily Raizo wouldn't trust people like Maslow. People like him are like puppets, always following orders not knowing the consequences, but this time was different. He could tell they both shared a common goal. "Meet me at this address alone in two hours. I've found something on Mika. Bring your laptop." He handed him a post-it note. "Don't be late."

Maslow walked the stairs to an somewhat dilapidated apartment building unsure if this was the right place. He didn't know much about assassins but he didn't think they would live in a place like this. He paused to look at room numbers. _622, 623, 624, There we go. 625. _He raised his hand to knock but the door was already open. "Come in." Raizo eyed him and seemed to be mentally checking him. Once inside he noticed that the apartment was very concise, neat and clean. There was no furniture except a futon. It didn't look like someone lived there. Raizo gestured towards the futon. Maslow sat down and pulled out his laptop. Raizo handed him a thumb drive he was holding. "It has information on Mika but the location is locked to non-Europol officers." Maslow looked at the computer screen in awe. Apparently there was some sort of top secret warrant on Mika and plans to erase her name from the system. "I can't fucking believe it! Europol is behind this?" Anger and dread flashed over Maslow's face. Of course. Who else? "Where did you get this information?" Raizo deflected the question. "Maslow, we need the access codes." "Right. These files require a Level 3 code. I only have a level 2 code."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's too dangerous for you to go back. Now that I've asked questions the higher ups at Europol will be on high alert. They will probably not allow visitors and with your history someone may start trouble. The last thing we need is someone checking your records." Maslow asserted edgily while pacing the floor of Raizo's apartment. "I know someone I can still trust."

Raizo watched as Maslow talked on the phone to some guy that apparently owed him a favor. 'Elliot'. That's what he heard Maslow call him. Raizo's excellent hearing could detect the guy's voice on the other end of the phone giving Maslow directions to some restaurant uptown. Raizo was getting impatient. Mika was out there and from the looks of it she was in trouble. Raizo thought back to the night at the hospital.

_Mika had just went back to sleep for the third time. She was in and out of it. Each time she awoke she_

_seemed to check if he was still there. He hadn't planned to stay the whole night, just long enough to see_

_if she was doing okay, but he heard her murmur his name. Did she want him there? Over the past 72_

_hours she affected him in a way he couldn't describe. She stirred but didn't wake and Raizo laid down_

_beside her. Just for a little while. A little while couldn't hurt._

Raizo heard the last bit of Maslow's conversation before he hung up. "Dada Falafel in Berlin. One hour."

Raizo watched from across the street as Maslow slid into one of the many seats outside the restaurant. Any sign of trouble and he would be forced to react quickly. A few minutes later a short man in his 20's sat across from Maslow. Two minutes later Maslow got up from the table stuffing an envelope in his pocket. Finally, they seemed to be getting somewhere.

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Mika blurted out. The guard gave her an incredulous look and the lady tightened her grip. They were in an empty corridor. _Great there are no other guard around. _Somehow she knew it wasn't going to be that easy but the guard was new and somewhat dense she could probably get around him and the lady, well she was just going to hope the lady was as lacking in the common sense department as she looked or at least easy to run from because Mika was kinda bad at fighting. "I haven't used the bathroom in over 24 hours and I just gorged myself on that slop you called food and water." She said a little more boldly than she felt. "Besides there's two of you, do you possibly think I can do anything with the both of you here?" There was a slight quiver in her voice but it went undetected. They stopped in front of a bathroom and the guard led her towards the door. He looked at the lady. "Dr. Roberts escort this young lady to the bathroom." Mika turned around. It was now or never. "I can't go with these!" she said lifting her hands up to show off her handcuffs. She looked down at the guards pockets for any sign of a weapon. "Fine" he said digging for keys. _Maybe this will be easy. _"Don't try anything stupid." He handed Dr. Roberts an object, a taser maybe? Even better she thought. "Use this if she tries something stupid." Mika was released from her cuffs and was pushed into the bathroom, Dr. Roberts following closely behind. "Hurry up." Mika went into the stall, closed the door and waited. "What the hell are you doing in there! Hurry up already!" Mika watched as she turned around walking towards the sink. This is it. She opened the door quietly and slipped out. Then moving with speed she never thought she had she grabbed Dr. Robert's head and smashed her head into the sink before she could even scream. "What's taking so long!" _The Guard!_ Mika panicked but managed to grab the taser in her now shaking hands. She rushed out of the bathroom at full speed electrocuting the guard on her way out. She had no idea where she was actually going. She hadn't thought this far ahead and it was actually pure luck and quick thinking that got her this far.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I actually looked up Europol to make the story more believable but I will be taking some personal liberties to keep it interesting. Thanks again everyone for the reviews. I'm also introducing a new person from Maslow and Mika's past.**

Maslow looked at the computer screen wearily. Nothing suggested Mika's location in plain english. Then again, he thought, putting an address and a map in plain sight did seem kind of stupid even by Europol's measures. What he did find alarmed him at first though. Apparently certain parts of Europol namely the half of the Operations Department which made since considering they had jurisdiction over things such as Criminal Finances and Counter terrorism. It made it easier to cover their tracks. He wasn't further surprised when he found out Zabranski was behind this as well. Maslow searched through other files contained on the hard drive and tried to search for clues. Maslow was shocked to find out there were others locked up as well. He froze when his eyes locked on Natalia Panova's name and picture. According to Mr. Braun she died in a car accident a year and a half ago but according to this file she was imprisoned as well. Maslow found that she too was investigating the clans before her sudden disappearance but she obviously wasn't as successful as Mika. Raizo came out with two mugs of tea before looking over Maslow's shoulder.

"Find anything?" Raizo asked before setting the two mugs down on the table.

"Apparently Mika was not the only one who was kidnapped and the kidnappings are all people who found out about the clans. Half of the Operations Department is in on this and everyone else are just pawns. These files date back to almost 5 years ago and If I Remember right Zabranski came in a_ 3 months_ before these imprisonments began. I think him and several other people were planted there by the clans or some higher power to corrupt Europol so they can stay out of the limelight."

Raizo nodded. "Any word on location?"

Maslow shook his head. "No not yet. But I found something else. Apparently Zabranski found away to kill two birds with one stone. They're experimenting on the people there. I don't know what but it can't be good."

* * *

Mika rounded another corner when she heard footsteps. She hid behind the wall with the taser close to her chest. She was certain whoever was coming could here her heartbeats but when no one came she peaked around the corner and found that they had went down another corridor. She stepped out carefully sticking close to the walls. This place was like a maze but she had to get out before the guard and Dr. Roberts came to and others found out she was missing. Mika looked down the corridor the other person went down. These people had to get out of here at some place in time. Maybe she could follow one. She wasn't particularly graceful but If she fell back enough and there wasn't a lot of traffic maybe she could sneak out. As she walked she noticed more doors like the one she had been locked in. She saw some were inhabited. Did these other people know about the clans as well. If they did she was more expendable than she thought. _All the more reason to not get caught. _ She stopped at the last door in the hall. The last prisoner looked familiar. Way too familiar. She couldn't see her face that clearly but that long dark titian hair and tall skinny frame looked like someone she knew. She was huddled in the corner eyes downcast. When Mika saw the rare tribal tattoo on the inside of her wrist she knew who it was instantly. "Natalia" she breathed out loud. _She couldn't have heard me there is two inches of thick glass between us. _Nevertheless Natalia looked up to see her old friend. Mika was appalled. Natalia has always been skinny for her size but she now looked emaciated. Her once beautiful brown eyes looked black and sunken. She looked like her soul had been ripped from her body and there was nothing left but an empty shell. _I thought she was dead. _In the prison the way she stared she almost looked dead. _Is that what they are telling everyone about me? Do people think I'm dead? _

Mika heard footsteps and she ducked behind the nearest wall. A person in a white lab coat stopped to open Natalia's door. Whatever they were doing to her wasn't right and Mika was going to take action. She waited to the man opened the door before leaping from behind her protective corner and electrocuted the short man. The man was the same size as her so she decided to take his clothes. There would be no way the two of them would escape together without being caught unless she had some kind of temporary disguise to trick the guards. Natalia hadn't moved from her spot. She didn't even seem to know what was going on. Mika finished changing before she slowly walked to Natalia.

"Talia" Mika whispered using her old coworker's nick name. "Talia, honey, do you remember me?" "Mika?" She replied in a raspy voice. She sounded like she hadn't used her voice in years. Tears came to Mika's eyes but they had no time to stay they had to keep moving. Mika propped the man up in the corner and locked the door using the keys she had picked up from him earlier. She bought a little time with the lab coat get up but there's no telling how long it will be before someone caught on. Natalia was weak and seemed to lean all of her weight against Mika and every now and again Mika would have to stop to catch her breath. Even though Natalia was skinny she was tall and mostly dead weight. They finally reached an elevator. _This must be the way out. _She noticed their was a card reader there she dug in the overly large pockets until she found what she needed. She swiped the card and her and Natalia nearly fell in the elevator.

* * *

Maslow was starting to nod off in front of the computer screen so Raizo insisted he finished looking through the files while the older man got some sleep. Over the past few days Maslow seemed to age considerably. Raizo was hoping to find something, anything, he was tired of being immobile while someone he cared about was in danger. He looked over at Maslow who seemed to be no better.

* * *

Mika was excited when she saw daylight but she had to get around the security guards at the door. These were different from the ones downstairs they had guns. A taser was ticklish compared to a gun. They surely would notice something wrong when she tried to take an ailing prisoner with her. She needed a distraction. One that would work and not have her looking like swiss cheese. Mika decided to hide Natalia in one of the closest open doors. Luckily no one was there. Then she went to the guards using her best official voice. "There are escaped prisoners on the bottom level. Mr. Zabranski needs your assistance." The second guard eyed her suspiciously but thankfully they both left. Mika rushed back to the office and half dragged Natalia to the door.

Once outside Mika noticed the facility looked like a small hospital. On a small plaque It said Wyss Pharmazeutika.

When they were several hundred yards away Mika stopped for a rest outside a quiet community. She covered Natalia and her with the lab coat. It was Mid January and it was freezing. She and Natalia needed a shower and Natalia definitely needed to eat. If they were going to live she'd have to convince one of the residents to take them in at least for one night. By now Zabranski likely found out she was missing and was looking for her. Mika dug inside the doctor's right pants pocket and was pleasantly surprised to find a cell phone. It was like winning the lottery on Christmas day.

* * *

Maslow stirred at the sound of his cell phone ringing but didn't completely wake. Raizo took the small phone out of the man's shirt pocket and answered it himself.

"Maslow?"

Raizo was shocked. It was Mika.


	5. Chapter 5

Mika breathed. "Raizo?" She had forgotten that she had dialed Maslow's number or even that she was in danger for a fleeting instant. Her stupor was broken when Raizo spoke again.

"Mika where are you?"

"Somebody kidnapped me but I escaped. I'm in a church about a mile or two outside of a facility called Wyss Pharmazeutika."

Raizo repeated the name out loud as a now awakened Maslow found directions online. Raizo gave Maslow the phone as he went to pack his things.

"Mika are you alright?"

"Natalia's not dead!" She blurted before she was cut off.

* * *

Mika cursed the phone because the battery went dead. _Stupid. _She dusted herself off and helped Natalia get to her feet. She hoped that Raizo and Maslow hurried. She was surprised that the two men were working together considering what happened the last time they were together. She and Natalia huddled close together on one of the pews. She had tried earlier to get Natalia to talk but all she got was a few rambles and haunted stares. Whatever they did to her must have been bad. Mika was glad that she escaped when she did.

The weather was brutal and their breath turned into mist when they breathed. Mika grabbed a few candles from a closet but it wasn't enough to keep them warm. Mika was also frightened by the shadows. Every noise, every creak, had her on edge. She glanced at Natalia who was glancing straight ahead.

Natalia was a tall and leggy brunette Russian who had once worked in the same department as Maslow and Mika. Natalia often treated Mika like a sister and she was close to Maslow as well. Mika once thought that her and Maslow would make a great couple but she never said anything about it. One day she didn't show up to work and when people asked questions Mr. Braun said she went back to Russia. Two weeks later they were told she was dead. Mika had a lot of questions to ask her but right now their safety was her first priority. Eventually she would get her to talk hopefully when they were not in danger.

Mika was starting to feel the exhaustion she had built up from multiple days of no sleep. She dozed off but woke up with a start every time she heard a sound. After waking up for the fifth time she decided she'd forage for food instead. Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw lights outside the windows. She ran back to Natalia's side and they crouched low to the floor. Somehow she doubted Raizo would come with multiple bright lights. It didn't seem his style. _What am I danger prone or something? _She crept up to the window to see if she could see anything. Sure enough there were men in suits. _Well at least they didn't hire any ninjas. _Mika motioned for Natalia to follow her as she crawled towards the back door. Suddenly she reached a pair of shoes. Expensive shoes. She looked up to see the face of Zabranski.

"So. Ms. Coretti, so nice to see you again and look I see you've found failed experiment, Ms. Panova, as well." Mika's skin began to crawl at the words 'failed experiment'. Zabranski yanked her up off the floor as some of the other men and guards walked in. "You know the only reason you're not dead right now is because we thought you had something we needed. Keep pulling stunts like this and I'll forget that and kill you myself." he threw Mika onto the floor next to Natalia. "Lock both of them up and if either of them try to escape kill them both, we have other measures to get what we need." He walked away before stopping next to the man with the glasses, the one Mika met the first night, and whispering in his ear. "Mr. Petersen, make sure nothing else goes wrong." Mr. Zabranski looked over his shoulder at Mika before leaving.

They were escorted outside where Mika could make out a car and van. Mr. Zabranski had already left but Mika knew any escape attempts would be futile. _So much for escape. _They were thrown inside the van unceremoniously. Mika glanced at Natalia who seemed to be crying. They stayed that way for a while until Mika noticed the van wasn't moving. Mika sat up and tried to hear what was going on outside. There were a lot of muffled noises and..._screaming? That didn't sound right. _She heard gunshots and more screaming. Then all was still. Then she heard the doors click. _Oh no. _Her hear was now in her throat. The door flew open to reveal Raizo with Maslow following right behind him looking a lovely shade of green. They were just in time.

"Raizo!" She threw her arms around him as soon as her hands were free. Raizo stiffened from the surprise and awkwardness of it all but he returned the hug. He was happy that she was okay. She then released him to give Maslow a similar welcome. For some odd reason he wished she had held onto him a little longer.

"Mika? Maslow?" It was Natalia.

Maslow looked at her in awe. Even though he was told she was alive it didn't hit him. Now she was here and she was real. She looked thin and sick and if it wasn't for the tattoo on her wrist Maslow wouldn't have recognized her. "Natalia what happened? Who did this to you?" Mika looked at her eager to see if she would now talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Translation: _Vielen Dank Herr Hoffman_= Thank You Mr. Hoffman  
**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Hopefully the story gets a lot more interesting and I don't dissapoint.

* * *

When they were safely in Maslow's car, Natalia pulled up her sleeve to reveal several needle marks. "Th-They are trying to create a d-drug that makes p-p-people superhuman but it kills people. I survived but it didn't give me the desired effect. They kept increasing the dosage but it would only m-make me sick." Natalia stuttered. That wasn't the end of it but she didn't feel like answering any more questions. Everyone else seemed to get the hint and decided to wait to ask more questions but Mika was determined to get something out of her sooner or later.

They later found out that Zabranski had tracked Mika and Natalia through the employees cell phone that she had used. "If there was a tracker on it there might have been a bug as well. It's not safe to go back to the apartment." Raizo stated. "I know a place that we can stay for the time being." They seemed to drive for hours in total silence. Everyone was jumpy. Natalia stared out of the window. She hadn't seen the outside in over a year. Mika on the other hand was leaning on the other door in and out of a restless sleep. She was so exhausted but so afraid at the same time. Raizo watched her toss and turn and moan for the better part of forty minutes. The white lab coat she had taken was slightly too big as well as the other clothing. The top few buttons on the shirt were unbuttoned showing some of her decolletage...Raizo stopped his train of thought and refocused on the road. Maslow stared straight ahead as well. He had many questions to ask Mika and Natalia but decided it was best to ask later. "Where are we heading?" He asked directing his question to Raizo. "I know a place in Munich."

After nearly six hours of endless driving the sun was starting to rise and they had arrived at an almost hidden road with various twists and turns that led to a large manor.

Mika glanced around squinting the sun now bright in her eyes. "Where are we?"

"A friend's house." Raizo answered gruffly before opening the trunk and removing his duffel bag. It was partly the truth. The man owed him a favor for saving his life. Raizo didn't have any real friends.

Without missing a beat Raizo was already knocking on the door. Now that it was daylight they could see that his clothes literally looked washed in blood. No wonder Maslow looked sick last night. Mika had seen first hand what he could do to people. It wasn't pretty. An older gentleman answered the door and Raizo spoke to him in German. They could make out few of the words and the man's name, Franz Hoffman. Suddenly the man welcomed them all in with open arms. They were led around to the back of the house and through the yard to a smaller guest house.

"Vielen Dank Herr Hoffman." Raizo said before Mr. Hoffman left them to their own devices. The guest house was spacious and had the cozy appeal of a loft style apartment building.

"Mr. Hoffman will be back shortly with a change of clothes. There is food in the kitchen." Raizo said before unpacking his own change of clothes from the duffel bag.

After an impromptu breakfast Mika and Natalia went to one of the bedrooms. Mika closed the door behind them and motioned for her to sit down on the bed beside her. "Natalia–I need to know more about the experiments, about what they did to you. Tell me what happened."

Natalia took a deep breath before speaking this time with no stuttering with her usual heavy Russian accent. "I barely know myself. I went home from work one day after finding information on some assassinations in England. Next thing I know I was there. I don't remember anything between going home and that place. And there were others. The people in the other cells were dropping like flies. They kept taking them and when they would bring them back the people would get really sick. Within hours they would die. Nearly everybody died. I remember waking up on a table and they were injecting things in me. I got sick but for some reason I lived. I guess they thought it was working since I was still living so they decided to up the dosage. I kept getting weaker and weaker but I didn't die. I don't know what to think."

Mika hugged Natalia close to her. "Natalia get some rest, 'kay?"

Mika exited closing the door behind her and sighed. She was lucky to escape when she did but she felt guilt and pity for what Natalia had gone through. She looked up feeling eyes on her. "How long have you been watching me?"

Raizo didn't answer her. "I brought clothes." Indicating to the mass of fabric in his arms. With Maslow in the shower, Mika and Raizo were alone for the first time since the hospital. They were close enough that Raizo could feel Mika's body heat. She noticed that she was staring at him rather rudely and quickly tried to think of something to noticed that she was staring at him rather rudely and quickly tried to think of something to say. Raizo spoke first. "I bought a size 36 this time." he said jokingly before giving her one of his award winning smirks. Mika smiled. S_ame deadpan humor. Check. Same silly smirk. Check. Yep this one's Raizo alright. _

"Very funny." She said snatching the clothes remembering the last time Raizo 'bought' her clothes. _Bought being a very loose term._ Actually the joke took away some of the bite from the situation making her feel a little better.

Raizo noticed her change in demeanor and smiled inwardly. Then the mood became serious again. "We have to leave tomorrow. I think one of the remaining clans are involved now." Mika nodded but didn't take her eyes off of him.

Neither of them moved. Finally Mika spoke. "I missed you." Raizo swallowed not knowing what to think. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Maslow walked out sporting nothing more than a towel. Mika now slightly embarrassed pointed back towards the door. "Um... I guess I need to um...change." She walked briskly to the room with her head down. Luckily Natalia was sleep.

* * *

Later that night Mika awoke to the sounds of Raizo training outside. She walked towards the window and watched him twist through the air gracefully the kusarigama twisting around him almost magically silhouetted by the moonlight. She was transfixed with the beauty and gracefulness of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I finally updated. WooHoo! I've been tryng to keep a study flow of chapters but I've been busy getting ready for my _first_ year of college(I am super excited, can't you tell?)! I hope that's a good enough reason for everyone! :) Thanks everyone for reviewing (Panda-girl19, RedRaiderHottie, Ichigo holic,XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX) and many thanks in advance for more reviews! I'm striving for a new chapter every week if not two. That may or may not happen depending on the workload but I will definitely not abandon this story! My friend would kill me.**

It was 3:32 AM. Natalia awoke shivering and glistening with sweat. She had another nightmare. She glanced around frantically before realizing where was and panicked when she noticed that Mika was no longer beside her. "Mika?" She called out softly. Her eyes roamed around the dark room looking for the familiar shadow. "Mika?" she called out slightly louder. Terror gripped her and she jumped out of bed and ran for the door hitting her leg on the edge of a nightstand before bounding out into the living room. "Mika?"

Mika was sitting on the couch reading something from the laptop. She looked up to see a hysterical and now bloody Natalia crying. She set the laptop on the table before getting up to hug Natalia.

"Sssshhhh. I'm alright." She said consoling the frightened woman. "I couldn't happened to your leg?" Natalia looked down to see a bright red stain growing above the knee of her linen pants. She then looked back at Mika who was a few inches shorter than she was. "I was scared." Mika looked at her with her own eyes watering. This was not the same Natalia that Mika was friends with a long time ago. The Natalia she knew was no nonsense and wasn't afraid of anything. She fought first and asked questions later and usually she was comforting Mika from her heartbreaks or problems, not the other way around. What happened to the old Natalia? What did they do to her. She noticed her crying had worried Natalia even more so she threw on a fake smile.

"Let's go clean this up. You banged it pretty hard." Somewhere amongst the commotion Raizo had woken up. "What happened here?"

"Nothing. She hurt herself trying to find me." Mika said as she rolled up Natalia's pant leg revealing a deep gash. Mika's stomach did back flips and she felt as if she was doomed to vomit. She didn't know how Natalia managed to stand as long as she did with her wound. _She must have been running pretty hard._ Raizo went into the bathroom and bought back a first aid kit. Raizo watched as Mika carefully cleaned and dressed the wound. He wondered how someone so caring could ever get into the trouble she got into. Then again as much as Mika was caring she was also reckless and naïve, and _beautiful_. Raizo winced at the last word. It was not the time to think like that. He had grown soft.

Mika was now finished and stood up to inspect her work. She then turned her attention back to Raizo who was now rummaging through the top kitchen cabinets. He pulled out a box of tea and set out enough mugs for three people before grabbing a tea kettle from under the sink.

A few minutes later the three of them were settled down around the coffee table tea in hand. Natalia was now fully calm though her leg throbbed considerably. Raizo sat beside Mika who was now taking the currently idle laptop off the end table.

"I've been doing a little bit of research on this Wyss Pharmazeutika. Supposedly it's a multibillion dollar German pharmaceutical company funded by private investors. Now at first, I thought that the clans had funded the company seeing as they can make use of the drug testing and all." She glanced carefully at Natalia to make sure she was okay before continuing.

"But look at this!" she said sliding the laptop over to Raizo. "One of the investors is a corporation that has branches in both Prague and Korea. Only the one in Prague is evidenced to have been involved with Wyss but I wouldn't rule out the one in Korea. The corporation is called VennTech. I looked up the owners and one of them, the one stationed in Prague is a Russell Maitland. His father was killed a few years earlier in a bathroom of a restaurant." As she pulled up the story of Mr. Maitland's father Raizo's eyebrows furrowed. He was the bald guy he had killed while he was in the Ozunu clan. He still had the watch. Mika went on about the Maitland's biography but Raizo had stopped listening. Mika stopped talking and looked at Raizo. "Is something wrong?" Raizo shook his head no. His face showed no emotion but Mika still saw through his façade. She knew it had something to do with the Maitlands but she decided not to press him for it. Raizo would only talk when he wanted to but she still wished he had enough faith in her to trust her with his secrets. Raizo quickly got up from the table and started to clean up. "Get packed. We're going to Prague." Mika watched as Natalia limped back to her room and Raizo marched upstairs to wake up Maslow but Mika followed close behind him. "Raizo, you can't honestly demand us to go to Prague without telling us why. Now I know something is up." Raizo remained silent and chose to ignore her. Mika didn't budge. Raizo knocked on Maslow's door and turned to go to his own room with Mika right on his heels. He brusquely threw his weapons and clothes into a duffel bag as Mika watched. "Raizo, why can't you tell me what's going on?" Mika asked softly. Raizo paused. Why couldn't he tell her? What was he afraid of? He turned around but Mika had already left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so next chapter I'm hoping to finally put Mika and Raizo together. No more dancing around the issue and I'm sure you can see where I'm heading with Natalia and Maslow…but I better not say too much because then there won't be a surprise. Thanks once more to my regular reviewers!**

Mika packed her clothes tears flooding her vision. After all that they had been through together, did he still not trust her? Her emotions were getting the best of her. She felt a mixture of sadness, sympathy and confusion. She also felt anger and hurt. She knew that it was selfish and that his childhood probably prevented any resemblance of trust but she just couldn't help it. She didn't know if she was angrier with him or with the situation they were in.

"Mika he really does care about you. I see it whenever he looks at you." Natalia said picking up a fallen shoe.

Mika looked over at her friend. She had forgotten how perceptive she could be but she was more concerned about what she said. She knew Raizo cared about her but to what extent? Mika grabbed the shoe from Natalia before sitting down on the bed. "Natalia, I think I know that. I just wish he could trust me with his feelings." Natalia sat down beside Mika and hugged her just like Mika did when she hurt her leg just a few hours ago. Mika realized she missed the comfort her friend and the tears started to fall. She was glad that her friend was alive and with her. No, she was more than glad. Glad was an understatement. "Shit" she lifted her head. "I'm wetting your new shirt." She said smiling, tears streaking her face, and for the first time since escaping Natalia laughed. Not just a little but a whole-hearted full laugh. Mika was surprised at first but soon joined her and both of them laughed throwing all of their fear to the wind for that instant.

Raizo paused on the steps listening in on the conversation. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he had a valid excuse. He was coming down to talk to Mika when he heard them talking. Mika actually cared about him. He listened a little longer and thought it was strange that the two women burst into laughter but smiled inwardly when he thought that Mika was enjoying a few fleeting seconds of happiness. He heard them coming towards the door and he sheepishly turned around pretending to be busy though he was rather bad at pretending and his "busy" consisted of arranging and rearranging the books on the bookshelf. He kicked himself mentally when he remembered he could have just disappeared and they wouldn't even have noticed. He really was becoming quite soft. Mika and her friends were becoming a distraction. _Especially Mika._

Luckily Mika didn't notice his strange demeanor. Raizo straightened up and erased all expression from his face as everyone gathered in the living room with small duffle bags.

Maslow was transfixed with Natalia. Something about her seemed off – odd even. She looked beautiful but he couldn't see anything that had really changed. He stared for quite some time before he noticed it. She was smiling. He quickly looked down when she glanced back at him hoping no one had caught him staring.

The ride to Prague was a long one. They decided to leave at night instead of in the morning as planned. This time Mika sat in the front constantly tapping on her keyboard looking up more information. Eventually when they uncovered the conspiracy and piled up enough evidence they could go to the head of Europol and even Interpol if they had to. For right now, they were fugitives and their lives depended on staying hidden and finding information. Natalia was asleep on Maslow's shoulder and Maslow was asleep as well with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. Mika glanced in the mirror and smiled. Even though they were in danger this almost felt like a family outing. I mean she really did consider Maslow her family and, Natalia, Natalia was practically her sister. Then she remembered why they were all together and her smile disappeared. Within the matter of a few months her life had become a wreck. It was exciting, sure, but she wished things were back to normal. Well almost normal. She stroked the scar over her chest absentmindedly remembering what Raizo had said. _**"Your heart is special." **_Somehow she doubted he was talking about location but she'd never know because he'd never tell her. She closed the laptop not feeling like doing anymore work. Mika always wore her heart on her sleeve and it was a double edged sword. Sometimes she wished she could appear cold and distant like Raizo because right now she felt like a basket case. She laid her head against the cool window of the car and began to doze off.

Raizo listened to Mika's heartbeat as it slowed considerably. His eyes lingered on her face with looked radiant in the moonlight. His eyes traveled downwards and he noticed the shirt she was wearing was figure hugging with an enticing v-neck showing some of her cleavage. He quickly looked back at the steering wheel.

_**You must hate all weakness. Hate it in others, but most of hate it in yourself.**_

Mika was becoming his weakness. Not only was his heart betraying him but so was his body. His jeans were getting tighter. Mika seemed to know when he was in a compromising position because she woke up at the wrong time. He repositioned his jacket a little hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Where are we?" She yawned and stretched and Raizo couldn't help but look once more. "3 hours outside of Prague" Mika nodded before looking out the window. Raizo knew he was still upset at him and he could no longer take it.

"Listen, Mika, about this morning...I'm sorry." Mika looked at him this time expecting him to continue. His lips twitched but that seemed to be all he had to say for the moment. And then "I do trust you Mika. I just don't trust myself at times." They continued driving until they reached their destination. A small but beautiful hotel 25 minutes from VennTech.

Raizo used fake documents to get a suite with three rooms for all of them. They all gathered in the living room for the time being since Mika offered to cook them breakfast.

Everyone was quiet. Maslow was the first to speak. "Mika, you didn't say what kind of business VennTech actually was."

"Military weapons." She said nonchalantly but then she realized the actual ramifications in snooping around a company that deals in weapons.

Maslow seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Fuck! Are you two crazy going into a highly secure corporation that deals with military weapons without backup is **not** a good idea. It's a bad idea. A **very bad idea**!" He put emphasis on the last three words to get his point across."

Raizo just looked at Maslow incredulously. "Who said you were going?"

Mika's head snapped up violently. "Please tell me you were not planning on going all by yourself?"

Raizo didn't answer but they knew that he was. Mika stormed off and went into her and Natalia's room closing the door behind her. She lay on the bed silently sobbing. She heard a knock on the door and she sat up expected it to be Natalia coming to comfort her once again. It was Raizo. He closed the door gently behind her and without saying a word he sat down beside her and put his arm around her as she furiously tried to wipe away her tears. Raizo felt odd at first, showing and giving affection was not his forte, but Mika needed it and even though he didn't quite know it yet he needed it too. He soon relaxed and she put her head over his heart letting the rhythm calm her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hmmm…kiss next chapter, maybe more?**

"Maybe you don't have to go in. Maybe we can find another way." Mika asked hopefully, pacing the floor like a mad woman.

Raizo looked at her wearily. They had been at this for over thirty minutes. "Mika, you and I both know that this is the best way."

Mika sighed finally defeated. She sat back down on the bed and leaned her head against Raizo's shoulder. "It's just that I don't really want you to go. You just got back and…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence. She was starting to sound like one of those desperate women in those soap operas her mother used to watch. _I mean it's not like he hadn't taken care of himself before._ She looked up at Raizo. _Doesn't mean I don't worry about him._ She thought about the time when Raizo was seconds away from death at the hands of Ozunu. If it wasn't for her they probably wouldn't even be having this conversation. Sure she almost got killed in the process but she was only thinking of him at the time.

As if reading her mind Raizo looked down at the scar above her chest. "I think it will be safer if you three stayed here."

He couldn't even fathom what he would do if Mika got hurt again. He also knew that Mika probably couldn't handle if her friends died. He may not know too much about having friends and family but he watched other people around him and they seemed to crave the being around the other person. Like Mika was when she was around Natalia or Maslow or him. Like those people he had seen on a television once in one of those diners he went to. Kind of like he feeling was now. He had since linked the importance of being around people you care for and happiness. It was odd for him, complex even, since he never worried about such matters himself. His life before Mika consisted of survival and revenge. Before his life was cold and emptiness now he actually had something to live for. He had felt lust before, a lot, but he had only once before felt love. For the first time since becoming an assassin he finally realized what Kiriko was talking about.

* * *

Outside in the kitchen Maslow and Natalia were having their own conversation. Maslow noticed that Natalia was becoming more and more like her old self she was still a bit jumpy at times but she seemed to be more comfortable in her surroundings. They were now joking about older times like nothing was wrong. Maslow even got a few smiles out of her every now and then. "Remember that time you and Mika ransacked my apartment and made me think that I was robbed?" Maslow asked before taking another sip of coffee. Natalia's eyes lit up at the memory.

"Yes. It was April fools day and me and Mika stole your key and made a copy the day before. You should have seen your face. You didn't talk to us for days" Natalia laughed a little this time sending pleasant chills up his spine.

"Well it took fucking **days **to clean it up!" He said now laughing himself.

Then. "Ryan?" He knew it was serious since not many people called him by his first name. "Do you think we'll really ever get out of this?"

Maslow looked at his cup trying to think of an answer. "I honestly don't know, Natalia." Then changing the subject as quickly as possible. "They sure were in that room a long time." Natalia smiled knowingly.

* * *

Raizo watched as Mika tried to stifle a yawn. She hadn't really slept in days. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You look horrible." He smirked. Mika shook her head. "You know, I know you don't really have many female friends but you should _**never **_tell a woman she looks horrible not even in a joke. It's not a good way to make an impression. Besides you look like you need sleep just as much as I do."

"I can do without sleep." Raizo said quietly.

There was a small awkward silence between the two.

Mika glanced at him and then at the wall before changing the subject. "Raizo, that night when you came to my house and that guy tried to kill me, how did you know? How did you know about me?"

Raizo was surprised by the sudden question and debated whether or not he should tell the truth. He decided to go with the truth. He didn't understand why but Mika trusted him whole-heartily. He wasn't going to ruin that it meant more to him than anything else in the world. "Though Ozunu still kept some of the ancient ways they used advanced technology to keep track of…er things. They used a highly advanced and private network but there have been some people who were able to get into it. I met one of those people when I got out. I saved him from a neighboring clan."

Mika looked at him waiting for him to continue. This was the most he had ever said in one sitting.

"I helped him stay hidden and in return he keeps tabs on Ozunu and their business. He found out there was a hit on you two weeks before the actual incident." He then proceeded to reach into his duffel bag to pull out the picture of Mika, now slightly bent at the edges, and handed it to her. Mika studied it carefully it was a copy of her passport picture and she noticed it was covered in fingerprints and smudges liked it had been handled a lot. She turned it over to see her name and address written in neat handwriting. "I watched over you until _they _came." His voice got tighter remembering how Mika was almost killed for the first of many times.

Mika nodded and licked her lips nervously. "So what about this guy?" she cleared her throat. "Can't he help us expose what's going on between the clans and Zabranski's departments at Europol? I mean if he can find Ozunu surely he can do that."

"Mika it's not that easy."

Her brain hurt from all this figuring out things and she was still tired. "Why?"

Raizo didn't answer. "Mika get some sleep."

Mika yawned she couldn't exactly argue with that statement. She wasn't a pushover but she knew when someone was right. "Fine, but only if you sleep with me."

Raizo swallowed and glanced at her nervously. Mika stared at him before realizing what he might've thought she meant. _Shit! _Her cheeks got hot. "I mean go to sleep with me. Sleep here. With me." She shut up before she said something else that could possibly be misconstrued and held her breath hoping that Raizo wouldn't say anything to make the conversation even more uncomfortable.

"Fine."

Mika exhaled, relieved and laid down on the bed motioning for Raizo to do the same. Raizo laid next to her and within half an hour she was asleep, her arm draped across his midsection so he couldn't move without waking her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope you like where I am going with this! Please Review-it makes me smile!**

Mika shifted causing the bed to creak beneath them. It was now dark outside and she realized she had been sleep for most of the day. She looked at Raizo who looked to her like he was sleeping. Her eyes traced the various angles and shadows of his face. His long eye lashes. His smooth even skin. Those kissable lips...

"Mika?" Raizo opened one eye and then the other. He was a light sleeper. He felt when Mika had moved.

Mika jumped slightly. Startled.

Raizo smirked. Caught in the act.

Mika wanted nothing more to wipe that smirk off of his face. She grabbed a pillow and playfully hit him across the shoulders grinning from ear to ear.

Raizo looked stunned at first but then he realized that she was playing. Something he doesn't remember doing. She sat up on her knees and smiled waiting for him to retaliate. When he didn't she hit him again. This time Raizo caught on. He grabbed a pillow and hit her over the head but he held back afraid he might hurt her.

"Come on, Raizo! I know you can do better than that!"

The direness of the situation eluded them for the time being. She raised her pillow and whacked him again and playfully shoved him on the bed. He threw the pillow back causing Mika to hit him once more. Getting him back in a vertical position. She then straddled him lifting the pillow above her head getting ready for her finishing move. Raizo grabbed her wrists and the pillow drop. She sat on top of him giggling like a school girl and out of breath. She couldn't believe she got a trained assassin to actually have a pillow fight with her. They both grew quiet but neither of them dared to move. An invisible link locking them in place. They stared at...no...through the other's eyes like they were looking at one another's soul.

Mika leaned in taking advantage of the lost moment. Her mouth was above his but not actually touching. Her throat went dry but she waited for him to reciprocate the move. Ten seconds felt like an hour. Raizo was as still as a statue for those ten seconds. Mika licked her lips anxiously ready to give up when she felt Raizo's arm snake around her waist and pull her in. His arm was stiff at first and his kiss sloppy but eventually he relaxed and Mika felt her mind's worries dissipate. Raizo seemed to want and need her as he held her tighter deepening the kiss. Mika felt him harden beneath her when his grip tightened. They both seemed to forget what troubles lay ahead instead focusing on that moment. They snapped out of it at the sound of the bedroom door slamming. Someone had been watching them.

Mika scrambled off of Raizo and the bed clumsily making a beeline for the door. Raizo now remembered where they were and he was now really uncomfortable.

* * *

Mika reached the door and went out to the living room to find a fuming Maslow. He knocked over one of the lamps in his anger. Natalia came out of the bathroom to see what all the commotion was about.

"Maslow? Is something bothering you?" Mika asked gingerly.

Raizo now came out closing the door behind her, his face back to it's usual emotionless self.

Maslow paced the floor angrily refusing to speak. Natalia watched nervously, fidgeting with her fingernails.

Mika walked in front of him stopping him mid-pace. "I asked if was there something the matter." She said crossing her arms bracing herself for his explosion.

Maslow looked at her. "You seem to have forgotten why we are in this shit in the first place!"

Mika raised an eyebrow "Excuse me"

"You know damned well what I'm fucking talking about Mika! I saw you. We're fugitives running for our lives and you two are in there-"

Mika stopped him before he said something she didn't like. "First of all Ryan," she only called him by his first name when she was extremely pissed. "What we were doing was none of your business!"

Maslow's face burned red. Mika couldn't understand why he was so angry with her but she was highly annoyed with his attitude.

Raizo's fists tensed up waiting for something to happen. Natalia was shaking holding the counter for leverage. She didn't want to see her friends fighting and she didn't know Maslow's problem."

Mika spoke again this time her voice was low, calculating, and cold. "Maslow, I don't know what has gotten in to you. I don't even care what it is but I don't like it." She walked away towards the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Natalia went after her only glancing at Maslow leaving the two men alone to handle their own problems.

* * *

Natalia tiptoed in the dark room leaving the lights off. "Mika?"

She walked over to the bed and sat down. Mika tried to pretend she was sleep but Natalia wasn't fooled. Instead of talking though she patted Mika on the shoulder and went to the other side of the bed to lie down. Mika glanced over at her and then looked back towards the window.

They both listened for any commotion outside but there was no yelling. No noise. It was silent.


End file.
